


VID: Roses of Picardy

by daasgrrl



Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sappy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/pseuds/daasgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/pseuds/splix">splix</a>, who <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/824547">vidded this song first with stills</a>, and was generously encouraging when I said I wanted to try reworking it with footage. I'm not actually sure I did a whole lot more with it, but they were pretty to play with anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Roses of Picardy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Roses of Picardy [vid]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/824547) by [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/pseuds/splix). 



> Thanks to **evila_elf** for previewing.

Song: Roses of Picardy (John McCormack)


End file.
